The invention relates to a control display device for an air-conditioning system of a motor vehicle of the type having an automatic mode, with provision for manual override actuated by a series of function keys.
A device of this kind is disclosed in German patent document DE 34 45 235 C2, in which in automatic operation only the desired temperature value set via keys is indicated on the display as a control function. In addition, control functions of the air-conditioning system can be at least partially manually overridden in automatic operation, by means of permanently assigned function keys, the selected override function being visually indicated in addition to the function key, by means of symbols and LEDs. In this case, it is considered disadvantageous that the operator cannot determine which control mode the air-conditioning system is in at any particular moment during fully automatic operation, and thus individual overriding of at least one function occurs to a greater or lesser extent only intuitively.
Furthermore, a display and control device for a ventilation, heating and cooling system for a motor vehicle is disclosed in German patent document DE 28 08 702 C2 in which it can be indicated on a control panel by means of illuminating symbols which mode, set manually and individually on a temperature switch, blower switch and cooler switch, is effective in the vehicle after actuation of further air distribution switches. An automatic air-conditioning control by means of a separate AUTO-key is not provided here.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to construct an air-conditioning operating device of the generic type in which selective overriding of the automatic operation by means of permanently assigned functions is made substantially easier for the operator.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.